mickeysuguinetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stoplight
The Stoplight is a traffic light semaphore implementation by MickeySugui himself. Commonly 9 9/10 out of 10 would think it is the ordinary three color scheme. But it is not. Information The early version of The Stoplight has been referenced in MickeySugui's first novel, Le Field Trip. It featured 5 colors with the text of each light's purposes on the lights themselves. The lights are the following: Red It is used for a common reason: stop. Amber Amber light itself It is used to prepare people to stop if the lights are about to be red, which was obsolete because that purpose was transferred to the blue light. Red-Amber Based on the Britain usage of the semaphore, it is used to prepare people to go, which was obsolete because that purpose was transferred to the amber light. Green It is used for a common reason: go. Blue It is used to warn people to slow down, which was obsolete instantly because that purpose was transferred to the violet light. Violet Useless. But it has its purpose when the blue light lost its former purpose: to slow down. Light types The Stoplight has several lights corresponding to either the Web-safe colors, 16 traditional Minecraft dye colors, or HEX (i.e. #FFFF00 or yellow). The most common lights are #FF0000, #00FF00, #FFFF00, #0000FF and #7F00FF (Red, Green, Yellow, Blue and Violet). #FF0000 #FF0000 (Web-safe: Red; Minecraft: Rose Red) is used to warn people to stop. The duration is 300 for the Microsoft Sam Cloverleaf Interchange in the Microsoft MickeySugui International Expressway, and 150 for general uses. Flashing The flashing red light is used as a stop light whether the Stoplight is out of service or there is no traffic enforcer to raise a stop/go sign (maybe). #00FF00 #00FF00 (Web-safe: Green; Minecraft: Lime) is used to let the people to continue their travel after 300 countless seconds on the Stoplight (that event happens in the MSCI). The duration is 150 for the Microsoft Sam Cloverleaf Interchange in the Microsoft MickeySugui International Expressway, and 75 for general uses. Flashing Nope. No uses. Just a Go sign after the Stop sign after a 30 second interval. #0000FF #0000FF (Web-safe: Blue; Minecraft: Blue or Lapis Lazuli) is used to warn people into a grace period of stopping or going after 150 joyful seconds of getting lost. The duration is 75 for the Microsoft Sam Cloverleaf Interchange in the Microsoft MickeySugui International Expressway, and 37.5 for general uses. Flashing Usually used together with the timer for speed limit purposes. (The timer is stationary to simulate the speed limit sign.) #FFFF00 #FFFF00 (Web-safe: Yellow; Minecraft: Dandelion Yellow or just Yellow) has been obsolete in the Stoplights in the MSCI but mostly common in general areas with the Stoplights applied. The duration is 18.75. Flashing In some areas, they use this light instead of using the Violet light for some reason. It is a slow down sign. Sometimes it is used as an isolated light (only the Yellow light) which is one of the variations of the Stoplight. #00FFFF #00FFFF (Web-safe: Cyan; Minecraft: Cyan) is used sometimes as a yellow trap sign (isolated) or a literal slight grace period light (this "slight" grace period is a time where in cars may stop if they're already waiting and/or cars may pass through if they are already moving (it is like a combination of the blue and green light). The duration is 15 for the Microsoft Sam Cloverleaf Interchange in the Microsoft MickeySugui International Expressway, and 7.5 for general uses. However, the duration of 7.5 seconds was also applied to the violet light. Flashing Both a Go sign and a Speed Limit sign. It's like permitting people to pass through it with a speed limit for some reason.__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Blocks and Stuff